Talk:Fable III
PC Twitter about PC version Apparently it hasn't been cancelled yet, so some good news.... even though we're still waiting in the dark. --JonTheMon 19:16, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Judgements In the article, it says: "Molyneux explained a new mechanic called "judgements", started when the player grants their subjects an audience to hear their problems. Often these problems will be disputes with "muddied moral waters". If the player is impatient, they can make a quick decision to lock one party of the dispute in their dungeons, do nothing or reward one party with gold. If the player wants to become more informed, they can choose to journey to the scene of the crime itself and make a just (or purposefully unjust) decision on the matter. In addition to this, players have to make decisions about what promises they made in the early stages of the game they need to keep and give their full attention and what promises should be ignored." I have completed story mode and never encountered this. Is this a mechanic in the game or should it be removed from the article? HeliosMaximus 17:02, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :If you have completed the story then you should ahve done the parts as King/Queen. That is the Judgement mechanic.--Alpha Lycos 23:12, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : :I encountered decisions about the governing of the country as a whole, but I never was asked to settle disputes between individuals like this leads on. When I made these decisions it was usually do one thing, or another thing. It was never "lock one party of the dispute in their dungeons, do nothing or reward one party with gold." I was never able to journey to the "scene of the crime." Notice in the passage it says that your royal judgements about one's promises are "in addition" to these other judgements. HeliosMaximus 13:40, November 27, 2010 (UTC) WANTED!!! I am looking for: *Really Sharp Pair of Scissors *Jack's Hammer *Dragonstomper .48 *Chinkenbane I am willing to pay 2mil gold for each. My gamertag is lordqaz. Lordqaz 02:18, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Two things. One: this should be in a forum. Two: People on Live don't seem to trade for gold as its too easy to make in Fable III. They trade weapons for weapons. --Alpha Lycos 02:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :I have two of each I would give you one each for free but LIVE is gone for little bit for meChesshire 08:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Chesshire ::I've already dealt with the achievements for Fable III. I no longer need any of them as I have a save with every weapon. But thanks for the offer and try the forums they should have people searching. --Alpha Lycos 08:53, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Cut out the speculative stuff, Hey guys, I noticed we have a TON of clutter on this page, we should remove the speculative stuff and put relevant things in, otherwise it is very misleading for someone who may have never played the game. I would do it myself, but the page is locked. Thanks RedDemonFox 18:39, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :The page is only locked to "Unregistered" and "New" users to prevent vandalism; anyone else should be able to edit it. Do you get the message that says You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page has been locked to prevent editing. or one that says ''Note: This page has been locked so that only registered users can edit it.'' The second message comes up to all, but it's only IPs who can't edit - if the page comes up with an edit box, you can still edit. If you get the first message, you are still counted as a "New" user; make a few more constructive edits and stick around for a few more days and you will become "Autoconfirmed", which will allow you to edit the page. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:22, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Im disappointed Alright, so I played fable 3 at my mates house, completed it in a day, loved it, but am very very disappointed! I remember reading, and hearing about all the new features they were adding in! like weapon morphing, yes they morph but only the hero weapons (fully) and i was hoping to create god like weapons and then sell them over xbox live, just as promised! but nooo! they decided to break that promise! and while we're on the subject of promises i was hoping to make loads of promises, to loads of people, and have my reign as a king extended for ages! and possibly the ability to perform monarch errands after defeating the (XXXSPOILERSXXX) darkness! so many things aren't in the game that they promised like being able to drag people and sell them in a factory! grr why is none of this stuff in the game???? :They couldn't put all they wanted into the game. If they had it would have taken longer to make the game but Microsoft gave them a deadline so half the stuff was dropped. As for dragging people to factories that is in the game if you do the right quests. Same as dragging people to jail. And the legendary weapons morph to become their proper look. --Alpha Lycos 00:16, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I completely agree, I finished the game (something I wasn't ever expecting to happen) and I was like "ah ok, NOW the game finishes, of course" I understand that they can't put everything into the game, but I do wish Molyneux would keep his mouth shut. I've stuck up for Him in the past, and he's got alot of great idea, but he should really keep them to himself and the Lionhead team untill he can confirm they will happen. I was expecting an epic storyline which involved you actually going to war, not "a year" where I ended up with either no money or no friends, and then one boss battle at the end. ANd after that, nothing, you don't set the taz for a year, your aide vanishes. I mean whats the point inb giving us the choice to screw up Albion and no give us the choice to re-build. When I made all the choices and broke some of my promises, I thought "Meh I can fix it AFTER the legion of shadows comes and kills us all." Moral of the story of Fable III. Being good will get everyone killed, so be evil, so everyone will be alive to hate you. FInger's crossed for Fable 4. 16:29, December 28, 2010 (UTC) 2 things. 1 u can drag people to factories. i have done it and 2nd u can drag people to a soldier and they take them to jail blah okay so it says gauntlets morph as well as weapons? mine don't?! also they say they get stronger the more you use them, do they mean if you unlock the magic chests on road to rule? also when your non-hero weapons level up they apparently morph on one of my saves the bonesmasher got the shotgunner thing but no morph? why? and last but not least, on my newest save, i was using shock + vortex, hero sword and the bonesmasher against the hollow men on the first sam and max quest when my hand glowed as if something were up grading, so i checked the bonesmashers augments, and it wasnt full? what was the glow then? Theresa Is Evil! 21:53, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :The gauntlet morphs aren't very visible - all that happens is that the patterns on them (the wavy lines) get more intricate; at lvl 0 there is no pattern and by lvl 5 the patterns go all over the gauntlet. :Getting stronger as you use them does indeed refer to the upgrade chests on the Road to Rule. Although the sentence itself was written during development, when we all thought the morphing was more complex than it actually is. :The legendaries only morph if the corresponding level chest is opened on the Road; if a certain upgrade would change the barrel style of a gun, you need to have opened Skill chest 3, the one that changes the barrels of the hero weapons. :The glow you got was either a glitch, or you had recently upgraded gauntlets on the Road and hadn't used that particular secondary spell since - opening a Will chest on the Road will upgrade one of your gauntlets directly, but the other won't upgrade until you start to cast with it. :Hope that answers your questions. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:03, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Also with the legendary weapons they can morph without needing to upgrade them. The gauntlets also get stronger with the Magic Aura, though it may increase as more chests open but I don't really know. --Alpha Lycos 02:23, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Archived The comments from the top half of this page have now been archived. The archived sections are now considered closed, and should no longer be edited. If you wish for an archived section to be re-opened for further discussion, you can suggest it below. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:09, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Called a "Murderer", but haven't killed anyone I don't know if this is the right place for this or not, but this is something weird i've experienced Recently in my game, everytime i walk around people, they keep talking about how i'm a murderer, saying i'm cold hearted and that i don't value human life at all. Meanwhile, i'm nearly max good and haven't killed a single citizen What could be the cause of this? 02:42, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :This happened to me once. Though the cause for me was that I had played in another players world and a killing spree ensued. They also seem to say this if you are hated by them for things like high rent. --Alpha Lycos 12:18, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Dog Just a quick question, does the dog die in this, like in II? Just wondering. Innosense 08:49, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Nope the dog lives all the way through. I've never even had the dog injured and limping like what happened in Fable II. --Alpha Lycos 12:16, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Extreme Morphing If I sound like an idiot, I'm sorry. When do we get to extreme morphing, at the end of the game or when the morale bar is maxed out in either direction? Innosense 00:13, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Its cool lol. Extreme Morph is unlocked at the end of the main storyline. --Alpha Lycos 02:54, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Fable III begining Idea i was thinking like if they do a Fable 4 they should continue on from Fable III but u are the son/daughter of Logan (who was born before the throne was taken from Logan) and u do things that relatives of the royal family do like be in the military as a high ranking general or something. then ur cousin becomes king and the game goes on dealing with the problems in the kingdom and also with foreign countries (being diplomatic missions or military missions) then the spire malfunctions and kills many people including the cousins of the hero. and since he is the last remaining blood he becomes king. but the kingdom has fallen apart and u only controll bowerstone. the rest of the regions are controlled by warlords that came to power in the confusion. then u must unite the kingdom together again either by force or diplomatic solutions (by siplomatic solutions i mean persuade them and promise to give them a seat in ur royal table) before ur foreign enemies find out and attack then u manage to unite the kingdom before the enemy arrives at the border and theres this huge war. u win and then u can decide whether to use this oppertunity to make friends with them or go to their country and invade their asses what do u think? -- 03:34, January 1, 2011 (UTC) thats a really good idea. id buy a game with that storyline --AwesomeGordo 04:51, January 1, 2011 (UTC) One problem with that. What if you execute Logan after the throne is taken? I mean the trail is the day after so unless he snuck down into the kitchens and did it with a maid, he has no kids. And the spire is pretty far out at sea, so maybe there so a sea battle with the foreign coutry, and thats how the Hero of Brightwalls son was killed, that explosion then caused a huge wave to wipe out most of the towns by the coast. Dellcath 19:41, January 1, 2011 (UTC) he said born before being dethroned. read it --AwesomeGordo 23:09, January 1, 2011 (UTC) It actually sounds a lot like Gordo's idea from earlier on. Coincidence? 23:16, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I believe they won't have any "Your a royal" part for the story since its done and they don't repeat the story of the games. I believe they will have it with your hero going to other countries like Samarkand but not invading as a king/queen or as a diplomatic visit as a royal ruler. --Alpha Lycos 05:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Pule ur right lol. i forgot to sign in so i thought id take advantage lol -- 06:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah I could have sworn it said after when I read it the first time. Sorry. Still, I think they would have mentioned any legitimate children in the game. I partly agree with Alpha, however, if Lionhead want to go down that route of royal-ness, then this might be the dirrection they are heading in. Dellcath 15:26, January 2, 2011 (UTC) do the people come back? i've completed fable 3 and most of the population is dead and i've heard that over time they slowly come back is this true? Yes,but you must wait a long time.You can just sleep through it though. Jannik Solvold Johansson 14:40, May 16, 2011 (UTC) . The page needs an update. This page hasn't changed since before the release of the game. I think we should take off the new features section and all the information that was promised to be on the game. It's cluttered and useless. K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 19:38, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I think you guys should read the PC part of this This is a total rip off. So I paid 90 dollars for nothing? So I could've just had a powerful PC and waited? This is a huge dissapointement and honestly this just plainly pisses me off... I think I won't support Lionhead if they keep up with these betrayals... K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 21:39, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sure Lionhead just included the LCE items as a way of apologizing for the huge delay of the PC version. And it's common for developers to include any DLC in later retail versions of their games. I'd hardly call it a betrayal. TheIndifferentist 21:55, April 18, 2011 (UTC) : :I mean rip off. I am all for apologies. But I do not support frauds and theft. K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 22:34, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::And what exactly did Lionhead do to constitute an accusation of fraud or theft? I'll admit, including LCE items for free is a little unorthodox, but I just view it as a nice gesture. I own the Limited Edition, and I don't feel slighted at all. The part that concerns me is the inclusion of the DLC quest packs, which may mean that they don't plan on releasing more. TheIndifferentist 01:08, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::There should be more DLC. There is lots of unopenable doors... K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 15:24, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::DLC will come out when its ready, there is processes. As for the PC version getting the LCE stuff free, well as stated its an apology for making them wait. And besides, it would be wrong to complain since the LCE people got some of the Market Place DLC free while others had to pay.--Alpha Lycos 15:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::What market place DLC? I am confused I only got the Silverpines Curse Mission the house in mistpeak, auroran clothing and the Boxer dog breed. Nothing else. Well I got the Red Setter thing but that comes with any new version(Not used) of the game... I think K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 19:14, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Those who get the LCE edition get the Highlander stuff free. The Red Setter doesn't come with the normal version, I think its LCE/Marketplace DLC only. But still the Highlander stuff is only available to those with the normal version of the game if they spend like 80 MSpoints per item to download.--Alpha Lycos 19:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Check out the list of Fable III DLC to see which DLC comes from where. Those marked with * come with all new retail copies of the game, LCE or normal. As for the article, I think the "new features" section should stay, but needs to be reorganised. I agree that the rest of it needs to be tidied up somewhat. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:44, April 19, 2011 (UTC) So is this the last game of the Fable series then. :No. There will be more, current one is Fable: The Journey. Plus in interviews PM said they have planned up to Fable 5.--Alpha Lycos 08:22, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I have done my reaserch on the views of The Journy's trailer (yes I am aware its not Fable IV and a stand alone game) and found out that no one wants to by it. The commenters have implied that the the franchise has already bled to death with Fable III. :::Implied isn't the same as confirmed. Only believe it when LH comes out and confirms they are no longer making any more games. I'm going to buy the new game, when I get connect. Mostly because I'm a Fable fan and want to have a complete collection of the games, only one I'm missing is TLC. Also please sign your comments with four tildes(~)--Alpha Lycos 10:28, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I like all the fable games, I just fell pressured to hate the sequels, even thougth I don't want to. FABLE 3 SCARS How do you remove them? :As far as I can tell you can't remove scars in Fable III.--Alpha Lycos 09:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Upgrading Hey I was on my Fable 3 game, I've beaten the game and I've gotten all of the things I needed to upgrade my Tenderizer hammer done however it won't let me get my last achievement. I don't understand why. 19:47, December 19, 2011 (UTC)Sarah :What achievement are you missing? We can't help if we don't know.--Alpha Lycos 01:27, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Explaining 50 years gap between Fable II and Fable III I would support the use of "may be" instead of "is" due to the concept of the Archon ageing process as it relates to pure blooded Albionites. You will note that Logan is not 50 years older and yet he is not a true "Hero" as he dies from guhfire if you choose to execute him. :"Maybe" Logan and his brother (the Hero of Brightwall) spent a good portion of that 50 years living at Serenity Farm which is at a different position in spacetime than Albion. Logan after all means "hollow" in Gaelic. This would be a good name for a son without the power of Will. No explanation of this anomaly was given, or is expected, from Lionhead, so why there is a 50 year difference is all speculation anyway.Garry Damrau(talk) 07:08, January 10, 2012 (UTC) To me Serenity Farm is in the same spacetime its just requires a portal to access, kinda like how Aurora requires a boat or Hook Coast required the Cullis Gate. As for the 50 year gap, any ideas we come up with a purely speculation, my idea is that it took those 50 years for the Hero of Bowerstone to gain the kingdom and about 25 years before Fable III Logan was born, 18 years before the Hero of Brightwall was born, 15 years before the King/queen died, 4 years before Logan went to Aurora, then the game and one year later the Crawler comes. But again, just my idea.--Alpha Lycos 07:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Serenity Farm was just an (incorrect) example of mine of a location where time passes at a different rate than Albion proper. My point was that the recent edit on the page implies that there is only one explaination for the time anomoly.Garry Damrau(talk) 08:36, January 10, 2012 (UTC) WOW, This is getting deep into Einsteinian physics what's next? String theory? Questions I am going to buy Fable III to PC, but first i would like to know some stuff about it. 1. How long it about takes to get main story trought? 2. How much things i still can do (I mean missions) after playing main story trought? 3. Is in this game silver- keys and chests, and how many are those? 4. How many demon doors are in game and what they hold inside? 5. I heard that in game is guns... Is there limited or infinite ammos, and how many diffrent guns are there? 6. is stuff in game more, same or less expensive in Fable 3 tahn in Lost Chapters, and is it easyer, harder or same to get money? 7. Is it same kind thing to get more health, strenght, accuracy and else than in Lost Chapters? And what have you liked the game? And is there something else special in III what i should know or what is interesting? --Froghman 08:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Some answers. 1: Depends how much time you take, and what you do. I can complete the main story in a day if I focus on just that. 2: Depends what you do prior to completing the story, and whether you have the DLC or not. 3: 50 silver keys, 4 golden keys and doors, and a number of silver chests. 4: I think its 7 or 8, check Demon Doors here for more help. 5: Unlimited ammo, and two types of primary guns: rifles or pistols, but appearance and power varies due to morphing. 6: I'd say more expensive, but at the same time cheaper. Its easier to make money though. 7: Way different, this one just opens chests. As for what is liked about the game, its really up to the player. A lot of people dislike this game compared to the first lot. Also, these answers can be found by searching the wiki :) just for future assistance.--Alpha Lycos 08:54, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks --Froghman 09:02, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Now i have more questions... In manual reads that if you have sex, use protection so you don't get kids or aids. How you get condoms and can you really get some aids or something and if you can get it, how it effects to you? :I also read that if you do something with your gold key, you don't have it anymore. is there 4 things to use golden key or do i need to choose 4 thing i use them and rest are then that, at i can't open or something them? --Froghman 09:39, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::You can get condoms from general stores, by searching some furniture items, or by finding them in dig spots. The STDs that you may get from unprotected sex have no effect on gameplay, they just appear on the stats screens. ::There are four Golden Doors to open with the four Gold Keys. The number is exactly correct for you to be able to open everything that requires a gold key. Check out Category:Gameplay for more aspects of the gameplay. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:06, April 4, 2012 (UTC)